Spray guns are known for use in the application of liquids such as paints (and other coatings) across many industries. Such spray guns commonly include a gun body, a trigger, a spray head assembly, a reservoir for holding a liquid to be sprayed, and an air source to assist in atomizing and propelling the liquid onto a surface to be coated. During use, the liquid may accumulate on the exterior and interior surfaces of the spray guns. Historically, spray guns were fabricated from metal and for a long-use life, which included reuse after cleaning and/or maintenance. Development of individual molded parts having a limited-use life for spray guns, including but not limited to, nozzles tips, air horns, and/or air caps, permits certain parts of spray guns to be easily cleaned and/or disposable to alleviate and/or mitigate the extensive use of cleaning chemicals and maintenance typically needed for metal or long-use components. These individual parts may contain air and/or liquid openings and alignment among the individual parts impacts a resulting spray pattern.
There is an on-going need for improved molded parts to reduce manufacturing costs, to increase precision in the fabricated parts, and to ensure desired performance of the spray guns.